Roles reversed
by EllieBeann
Summary: What is JJ was taken by Tabias henkel instead of Reid? A what if from the big game and revelations.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a what if from the big game/ and revelations is JJ was taken instead on Reid this first chapter is just lines from the show**_

Reid looked in the window and gasped when he saw all of the webcams open. Tobias was the

unsub they were looking for. Tobias turned his head around when he heard Reid gasp.

"JJ get back here." Reid said as he pulled out his gun as he watched Tobias get up and come out of the house and run towards the barn. JJ ran up next to him. "He's the unsub. He's headed towards the barn come on."

JJ takes out her gun and they both run towards of the barn. They stop at the side of the barn.

"He's in here." Reid panted.

"You sure?" JJ asked.

"In the almost ten years you've known me have you ever seen me pull this thing out when I wasn't? Call Hotch." Reid said as he gestured to his gun. JJ rolled her eyes.

"We're in the middle of nowhere Reid, we have no cell service." JJ told him.

"Uh great, of course we have no service." Reid sighed.

"What do we do?" JJ asked.

"I don't know he's definitely in here. You cover the front I'm gonna go around front. Hotch knew we came here, he'll come looking for us. We'll, we'll just wait him out." Reid starts to walk away.

"No, no. Reid are you sure we should split up" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Reid walked away.

"Why are you running from them Devils boy"? JJ heard.

"They're the FBI." JJ heard Tobias respond.

"They're Devils! You're doing the Lords work. You got nothing to be afraid of."

"I couldn't have stopped him by myself."

"Ok…" JJ stammered as he looked at Tobias.

"I tried to warn everyone." Tobias said with a shaky voice.

"Just relax Mr. Henkel, alright?" JJ said calmly.

"Shoot him!" he heard the deep voice say. JJ's face twisted in confusion.

"I don't want to." Tobias said in his own voice. His expression upset. When his hand steadied and his face became stoic he started to speak in the voice JJ had heard earlier.

"I said shoot him, you weakling he's a Satan." Tobias started to whimper again.

"He didn't do anything." Tobias said in his own voice.

"I won't tell you another time boy, shoot her!" Tobias said in the deep voice once again like he was two different people.

He hit her in the head threw her over his shoulder and put her in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I don't own Criminal minds or the characters.**_

The team arrived at Tabias's house a short time after JJ was taken Reid was in the barn after being attacked by the dogs. The team was trying to figure out where JJ might be.

"This is all my fault" said Reid "I said we should split up"

"No you can't beat yourself up over this you had no idea he would do this" comforted Morgan.

"Everyone calm down right now we just have to focus on getting JJ home safe" said Hotch.

JJ woke up to a dark room with several computer screens and noticed she was tied to a wooden chair. Then Tabias walks in

"Tabias you have to let me go" begged JJ.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart but I'm Raphael" he replied.

"Wha-" JJ was about to ask then she realized what was happening.

The team returned to Quantico to figure out how to help JJ.

" Uhh guys look at this" Garcia told the team. Showing them a live video of JJ and Tabias.

"Oh my God" they all said at once.

"Look at all those computers its video of women, all his type" noticed Reid.

"Can you find out where this is coming from" Gideon.

"I'm tying sir" said Garcia.

After Raphael left Tabias came back as himself this time.

"I'm sorry if my father bothered you. Did he hurt you?" asked Tabias

"No I'm fine" answered JJ

"You have to be careful around him he's very violent" explained Tabias.

"I have to go now but I'll be back" he said

"Ok" said JJ although this situation still confused her.

A few minutes later Tabias came back in this time as Raphael.

"Hey sweetheart you miss me?"

"Oh yeah it was hard to contain myself" she said sarcastically.

"You're feisty I like that" said "Raphael.

"Really cause I know this girl who would be perfect for you. Wait no she doesn't like serial killers" she said sarcastically.

Seeing the conversation Prentiss giggled.

"Are you laughing?" said Reid in disbelief.

"What that was funny"

"Yeah it was" said Morgan.

"Guys focus were trying to find JJ remember" said Hotch bring the team back on track.

"Ohhh did I make you mad" said JJ.

"You shut up!" yelled Raphael!

"wow someone is angry" JJ said using a voice you would use to talk to a baby.

"What is she doing she's gonna get herself killed" said Prentiss.

"Actually she's trying to get him angry enough to push her chair over, which will break and she will most likely become free" explained Reid.

"Ohhh" everyone said at the same time.

"Oh the big bad man can't handle a little criticism" taunted JJ.

At this point Raphael had herd enough just as Reid predicted he pushed the chair to the ground and JJ sat completely still.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing of criminal mind.**_

JJ sat there motionless for a few seconds, and then she picked up a jagged piece of wood that broke of the chair.

By this time Tabias returned and was very apologetic.

"Did he hurt you" he asked concerned as he helped her up.

"No I'm fine" she replied still holding the wood and started filing down the rope that restricted her.

"Garcia, have you made any progress on tracking them" asked Hotch

"No sir I can't get a signal. But I'll keep trying" she replied.

Morgan found Reid pacing in the break room.

"Hey kid, what's the matter?" He asked

"This is all my fault"

"Well, all I know is that you're here and she's not".

After many moments of filing JJ was able to cut the rope that bound her hands.

By this time Raphael returned and was very angry with her.

"YOU HAVE NO RESPECT, GOD WILL PUNISH YOU." He screamed at her.

He was very close to her and JJ thought _it's now or never_. So she took her makeshift knife and stabbed him in the stomach.

She untied her feet and ran out the door to see she was in a cemetery.

Knowing the team was watching she told them where she was.

Right before Raphael grabbed her by neck and stated strangling her

"Where is the closest cemetery?!" Gideon Yelled.

"St. Johns, hurry!" Garcia replied franticly.

The team got into their cars and raced down the road.

JJ could feel herself coming in and out of consciousness as he pounded her head on the cement floor while choking her.

_I just have to hold on until they come and find me_ she thought.

Every member of the team got a text message at the same time, Prentiss opened it first.

"Oh my God" she said. The text was a link to the same video that was sent to the computer. But this time what they saw was JJ being killed.

They were all silent until Morgan said "so who gets the honor of killing him".

"how about we all just use him as a target for shooting practice" Reid mumbled.

When they arrived they all paused for a second to look at JJ's lifeless body and a large pool of blood near her head.

"Put your hands where I can see them" ordered Hotch.

"What happened?" asked Tabias. Who was back to himself.

"Your going to jail that's what happened" said Morgan.

When he was in custody the paramedics took JJ to the hospital.

They all waited impatiently at the hospital for the doctor to come out with news.

Finally he emerged from JJ's room and spoke to them.

"She suffered some extreme head trauma and there is a large dent in her skull. But she's awake so you can see her one at a time, but I must warn you, be careful on what you say and the tone you say it in. The slightest thing could send her into a coma.

At this news everyone was happy but also scaredshe would slip into a coma.

"Can I go in first" Prentiss asked quietly.

Everyone nodded their heads and she went in.

"Hey how are you feeling" she said in a soft sweet voice.

"I'm fine, but I have a massive headache"

"So what's up with you have you talked to Derek about- you -know –what" JJ asked.

"No and you better not say anything".

"What me little bandaged Jennifer, I would never".

"Haha" she said sarcastically "but please don't." she pleaded.

"Fine I promise I won't say anything."

"Good, I'm gonna leave and let someone else ask you if your ok because that's all their gonna do.

"Oh before you go could you tell Spence to relax because I'm alright".

She nodded and left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Criminal minds.**_

As soon as Emily came out Garcia went in to talk to JJ.

"Oh my baby what did that man did to you?" she asked referring to the dent in the back of her head.

"Oh this, that's nothing"

"Does my presence make you feel better" Penelope asked only half joking.

"You know it actually does" JJ replied smiling.

"Good cause that's what I'm here for"

_In the waiting room_

"So how's she doing" Morgan asked.

"She's acting completely fine" Prentiss replied "but honestly I think she just doesn't want us to realize she could still die."

"Yeah well that's JJ, always putting everyone before herself".

_JJ's room_

"Okay, so I don't know how long you're going to be in here, so I brought you magazines to read, candy but be careful I don't know about the whole blood sugar thing, and mad libs just because there fun."

"Wow Pen you are the best friend a girl could ask for."

"That may be right now just get better, I command it."

"Ok, could you tell no one else to come in, as much as I love them I need to take a nap" JJ asked.

"You wish is my command". She answered.

"I'm sorry you guys are out of luck she needs to rest."

_Instead of resting JJ decided to write everyone a letter just in case something does happen to her._

_The next day_

Gideon walked into JJ's room but she was sleeping so he just sat and waited. After a few minutes she woke up.

"So how are you doing" he asked.

"You know what I feel the same as usual, except there's a giant dent in my head" she tried to say as lightly as possible.

"Hey, uh in case anything happens could you give these to everyone" she asked. Handing him the letters he looked at her disappointed.

"Hey, don't look at me like that I'm not excepting death it's just in case."

"Ok" he said then left.

Just as he left the machines attached to JJ started beeping and doctors and nurses rushed over.

The team looked into the room with horror. "Come on we can't let her slip" shouted one of the doctors. A few minutes later the sounds stopped and the doctor came out.

"What happened?" asked Hotch.

"She's in a coma" he replied and every heart in the room sank.

"How she was fine just a minute ago?" asked Prentiss.

"She must have put too much stress on herself, but I don't think this will last very long I'm guessing 2 weeks to 2 months." After he said that he left and Gideon looked down at the letters knowing it was writing them that caused this.

"Well, I guess I should give you these" he said handing everyone a folded piece of paper with their name on it.

"What is this" the asked.

"She said to give you these if anything happened" replied Gideon sadly.

Everyone just stared sadly at the paper to scared to read it. Then they all opened the paper to see what she said to them.

_Dear Jason,_

_I don't really know what to say, this might be goodbye or I could wake up and everything could be fine so let me just say that you are the best boss I've ever had. I have a feeling the team might fall apart. Please keep them together and when this job just gets to hard tell them to stay strong and their making a difference. _

_With love,_

_JJ_

_Dear Penelope,_

_You are my best friend and I'm seriously crying because I don't want to say goodbye to you. This may not be goodbye I could wake up and everything could go back to normal or this could be it. If it is I want you to remember the times we laughed not me hooked up to a machine. Stay you, be happy and different and optimistic. I know this is short and I have so much more to say but I have 6 depressing letters to right._

_With love,_

_JJ_

_Dear Emily,_

_Even though we've only known each other for a short time you are already easily one of my best friends and I want you to be happy, no I need you to be happy for me. Don't get all hooked on revenge because it's not as good as it sounds. Just forgive and stay strong because you are. Heck you catch bad guys in high heels I don't know a lot of people who can do that._

_Love,_

_JJ Ps. Tell Morgan, you deserve love._

_Dear Hotch,_

_Instead of doing some sad cry your eyes out message I'm going to give you some advice. Don't let your job get in the way of loving you Haley or Jack. Spend time with them, while catching bad guys you can do it I promise. Laugh, smile, cry, and be angry you don't have to be in neutral all the time._

_With love,_

_JJ_

_Dear Derek,_

_Let me just say I will miss you so much. Some advice to you when you're out kicking down doors and hitting on every girl you see (come on you know you do that) just remember there is a girl who could give you actual love and she's been right in front of you this whole time and it's not me or Garcia (hint hint). I'm just saying you two would look very cute together. Remember you are very good at your job and I'll let you in on a secret if Gideon and Hotch leave (they better not and you have to do everything in you power to stop them) you are next in line to run the team._

_With love,_

_JJ_

_Dear Spence,_

_I wrote yours last because I didn't know how to say good bye to you. Please please don't blame yourself for what happened this could have easily been you and I'm so glad it wasn't. Remember to put the book down now and then and go talk to people. I'm serious somewhere out there is a wonderful girl perfect for you and you're not going to meet her sitting alone._

_With love,_

_JJ_

_**I know the letters are short but I think they served their purpose. I don't know if I should kill JJ or have her wake up yet. Let me know what you think**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't Criminal Minds**_

At that moment every member of the team had tears that threatened to spill.

"Gideon, what are we going to do" asked Hotch

"I don't know I guess we'll have to hire a replacement" he replied.

Hotch nodded and walked off.

"So, a little birdy told me you like me" said Morgan smiling.

"What, I like you as a friend nothing more" Emily lied, she looked like a deer in headlights.

Everyone decided to go home that night although they all experienced a sleepless night.

"Hotch when are we going back to work?" Reid asked.

"Today actually, cases have piled up while we were gone".

"Ok"

Everyone met at Quantico that morning trying to fill the silence with small talk. But JJ was all anyone could think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 months later_

Garcia, Spencer, Morgan, Emily, and Hotch all went to the hospital, today JJ was supposed to wake up.

"Well it doesn't look like she's waking up anytime soon, I'd give it a couple more months" the doctor told the team.

They looked at her motionless body. If the tubes that were keeping her alive weren't there it looked like she was just in a deep sleep. Which was how they preferred to think was happening.

Everyone had disappointed looks on their faces but Emily was just mad.

"What do you mean a couple more months you said 3 and it's been 3 months" said Emily furious she had to wait even longer to talk to her best friend. She longed to thank her for telling Derek how she felt even though she was angry at first, now they have been in an actual relationship for 2 months and they was very happy together.

"I told you this would be hard to predict but I assure you no more than 3 more months."

"Fine but I'm holding you to that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the past 6 months Haley divorced Aaron, Gideon left the BAU, and Agent Rossi had joined the team in his place. Also Reid had finally come to terms with the fact that what happened to JJ was not his fault and Garcia started dating Kevin Lynch._

3 months after the team was crushed to find out they had to wait even longer for JJ to wake up Reid went to the hospital early and brought a book because he figured he'd be there awhile.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, Spencer decided to read out loud to her. 5 minutes after that JJ finally woke up. Very tiredly she said "If you don't stop reading I swear I'll get up and hit you with that very large book".

"Hey you're awake" he said as he called the nurse in the hallway into the room.

After an extensive overlook the team came, including Rossi to see her.

When she gave a look of confusion at Rossi he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm David Rossi; I joined the BAU after agent Gideon left."

"Oh hello, I'm Jenifer Jareau, but call me JJ- wait why did Gideon leave"?

"Sarah was killed and that broke him" replied Hotch.

"Oh, uhh so what else has happened since I was 'gone' " she asked.

"Well were dating now" said Emily.

"Yay, I knew it, what else"

"Haley, filed for a divorce" said Hotch glumly.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" although she already knew.

"She wanted me to quit my job and I couldn't"

JJ just nodded, she knew there was nothing to say that would make the situation better. After all Haley was the love of his life.

"You don't look surprised?" he questioned.

"Yeah I could her everything you guys said to me even though I couldn't talk back. By the way Penelope I can't wait to meet Kevin."

Garcia was beaming "yes as soon as you're allowed to leave we 3 can have lunch, he's a techy just like me and we both like the exact same things, he have brown hair and glasses and we met at work when he helped on a case."

"Ok, take a breath Garcia" Rossi instructed.

"Right, I would love to tell you more but I have a date with him right now so bye love you get some rest!" she shouted as she left.

"So Dave, tell me about yourself" JJ said.

"Well, I've been involved in criminal justice for about 20 years, written numerous books on it, have no kids and I have been divorced 3 times."

"I knew you look familiar, it was my last year of college I had no idea what I wanted to do. I saw you speaking in the library, bought you book and enrolled in the academy the next fall".

"Well I'm glad I inspired you because sometimes I feel like my books do more harm than good. It's a good thing you enrolled because I hear you are very good at your job."

"Thank you"

"Well, I have to go pick Jack up and bring him here he really wants to see you and I'm sure Haley does too" said Hotch as he left.

"And we are going house hunting" said Morgan proudly.

"Already!" exclaimed JJ.

"JJ even though you didn't see it we've been dating for almost half a year and there's no point in waiting till we get gray like Rossi" said Emily.

"Hey, offensive you just wait 20 year and we'll see how you look" Rossi said.

"Ok well good luck." JJ said.

"I hate to leave you after you just met, but wife number 1 is in town and wants to see me" said Rossi.

"There's always something about the first isn't there" said JJ as Dave left.

"Right you are" he called back.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me unless you're going to leave me to" said JJ to Reid.

"Nope I have nowhere be, but I am going to leave because you need to sleep."

"What no I've been sleeping for 6 months I think I'm rested up"

"Nope the doctor said you needed lots of rest so you're not over whelmed"

"Fine good bye" she said as she reached for the tv remote.

"Oh but JJ, thank you for the letter I finally forgave myself".

She gave him a small smile and said "I'm glad".

With that he left and JJ turned on the tv and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
